


Art for happilyappled's fic 'I Know You'll Forgive Me'

by Franklero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklero/pseuds/Franklero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for happilyappled's amazing story written for Bandom Big Bang 2013 on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for happilyappled's fic 'I Know You'll Forgive Me'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilyappled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually done art for like a challenge-y thing like this and I was super nervous and excited and I was just FEELING EVERYTHING after reading this fic. It's super well written and that just makes everything that happens seem so realistic and I honestly could not tear my eyes away. It's beautiful and heartbreaking and perfect in so many ways. So, thank you Bonnie for letting me be a part of this! I really, really loved it and it was tons of fun getting to work on these pieces and being able to work with you. c:


End file.
